During the past year, three major lines of parallel research have been pursued. Research concerning--(I) Continued research concerning the effect of peer-only rearing and individual differences in anxiety on alcohol consumption. To replicate our original findings of peer-reared induced alcohol consumption additional peer-reared subjects were studied. Links between individual differences in anxiety and alcohol consumption were also investigated. (2) Studies of ferally living monkeys: To assess the generalizability of our laboratory findings, and to obtain a subject pool with sufficient numbers of inappropriately aggressive individuals to perform parametric analyses, a study of ferally-living drawn from a subject pool of 4,000 rhesus monkeys off the coast of South Carolina was initiated. (3) Treatment of high alcohol consumption in peer-only reared monkeys: A number of studies indicate, a relationship between diminished serotonin turnover and increased alcohol consumption. A study was completed to administer sertraline, a potent serotonin reuptake blocker to alcohol consuming monkeys.